Be Wary of the t, Part +α/The Wandering Witch
is the eighth chapter of the Futo Detective manga. The "t" of the chapter refers to Tokime while the "α" represents the word Aurora. The plus sign indicates the possible connection Tokime has to the Aurora Dopant. Synopsis Shotaro is shocked to learn that Akiko has allowed Tokime to stay with the agency on "probation" as an assistant. Can the hardboiled sleuth adjust to this change? Plot Kamen Rider Double is engaged in battle in HeatMetal form with a Cockroach Dopant who has been committing jewelry robberies and eating the gems. Double smacks the thief around with the Metal Shaft. Philip states that Cockroach Gaia Memories are easier to replicate than most on the black market, this particular one is a weaker reproduction of the real thing. Before they can strike the Dopant again, the cockroach flies off. Double summons the HardTurbular from the RevolGarry and then breaks the thief's Memory with a Metal Branding Maximum Drive attack. Double quickly switches to LunaMetal to catch the falling thief with his elastic powers. Double then lands the HardTubular and docks it back on the Revol Garry to change it back into the HardBoilder. They then check on the thief and decide to leave him for the police to be taken to the hospital, only to see Tokime at the crime scene collecting the broken Cockroach Gaia Memory in an evidence bag. Shotaro, still as Double, is shocked that she is here and Tokime explains she rode inside the RevolGarry by sneaking on board. Shotaro is dumbfounded by this as she shouldn't know where it was in the garage. Tokime examines Double's body and then looks at a notebook, letting her know that form is LunaMetal and she now knows Double has 3 memories for each half and 9 forms in total. Shotaro is freaked out that Tokime knows his secrets, but Philip realizes that "he doesn't know about it yet". Tokime reveals that the notebook she is holding is Akiko's secret data files on Double and that Akiko recommended it to her. Tokime says she is going to be Shotaro's assistant from now on, much to his shock and dismay. Back at the Agency, Akiko apologizes to Shotaro for forgetting to tell him about Tokime. Shotaro asks why in the world would she make Tokime an assistant, with his boss explaining that after Ryu held her at the Paranormal Crimes Department to determine the origin of her broken Gaia Memory. Ryu then suggested to his wife that she watch over for Tokime on "probation" and have her help on cases and around the office while the poor girl tries to recover her lost memories. Since Philip is the only one who can really analyze Tokime's broken Gaia Memory, they need to keep her close by. Philip agrees on Tokime staying with them, relating to her on a personal level due to his own experience with memory loss, noting his friends made him a better person so staying with them to solve the mystery of who she is is a good thing. Shotaro still does not understand why they need an assistant, Akiko says it will only be a matter of time before she is in full term pregnancy, so increasing the amount of help around the agency will support Shotaro further. She states that Tokime's job is to aid him in investigations out in the field while Philip does his usual research in the garage. At first, Shotaro gets furious as he didn't get a say in the matter, but when Tokime feels like she isn't wanted, Shotaro does the right thing and says she can help out and he will help her. Tokime is happy and then asks where Shotaro lives as she wants to stay with him, much to his shock. He tries to ask for help from Philip, but his partner is distracted by a word pun Akiko made about maternity leave. At Shotaro's apartment, Tokime makes herself comfortable by lying on Shotaro's bed. This immediate makes for an awkward situation for Shotaro as she asks him to lie down with her after revealing she is intending to stay for the foreseeable future. Shotaro doesn't excatly take this news well as sharing a bed with a beautiful girl might send the wrong ideas about him. Tokime is upset and feels like she is being a bother, thinking that maybe she can just sleep at her place in the park again. Shotaro compromises by letting her have his apartment and he can sleep at the Agency since he works most of the time and doesn't come home that often. Upon arriving at the Narumi Detective Agency, Akiko and Philip wonder why Shotaro is staying there and then Akiko teases Shotaro about having a woman in his bed. Furious, Shotaro slams the door to the Garage after entering. Philip insists that she stops teasing Shotaro, as his fears are understandable. Philip explains that they know little about Tokime and he senses a pattern with the women Shotaro hangs around, they are all women who succumb to evil. With all of these relationships ending in tragedy, Shotaro is afraid to get close to another woman as he thinks it will only bring misfortune. Philip has another concern, the Road Dopant's motives for creating an alternate dimension version of Futo and if city itself didn't disappear when the Road Gaia Memory broke. Inside the other dimension, a shadowy figure inserts an Aurora Gaia Memory into a Driver-like device and transforms into the Aurora Dopant. He senses that Tokime is no longer in "his city" and wonders where she is, looking over a tower structure. To Be Continued.... Characters Allies *Akiko Narumi *Tokime Villains *Cockroach Dopant *Aurora Dopant Notes *'References to the Kamen Rider W TV show and series:' **Akiko mentions that she is pregnant and she doesn't know when the baby will come yet. This indicates that Haruna Terui will be possibly be born at some point during the run of the Futo Detective story. **Shotaro, being a fan of the works of Raymond Chandler like his mentor Sokichi Narumi, has a movie poster of the hanging on the bedroom wall of his apartment. The book it is based on was seen in the Begin's Night portion of Movie War 2010 and in the first episode. **Philip mentions that Shotaro has a pattern of falling for bad women. This is likely a reference to some of the female Dopants of the series such as Marina Tsumura, a childhood friend of Shotaro who turned out to be the T-Rex Dopant. Category:Futo Detective Chapters